


She's A Sight To See

by whisperfade



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, F/F, Frerard, Genderswap, Name-Calling, PWP, alwaysagirl!frank, alwaysagirl!gerard, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: A Genderswap fic for trope bingo - quick'n'dirty





	

Gee bucks her hips, pushing herself into Frankie’s hands. There are fingers inside her, swirling around her clit, and a tongue nipping at her thighs, tantalisingly close to her entrance. Gee can smell herself, a mix of salt and must and need, and she knows Frankie can too.

“Frankie! More!” Gee beckons at her girlfriend, but Frankie just lifts her head up from in between her legs and gives a smirk that should be illegal.  
“Not until you beg for it,” and with that she rests her head on Gee’s stomach, clearly waiting.

Gee and Frankie had been best friends since high school, and when they both went to the same college in New York, it blossomed into something more. The girls lost their virginities to each other, and, if anything, the fact that they were best friends made them closer than many other couples.

Gee stares down at Frankie, giving her the beast death glare she can muster, but Frankie, surely just as turned on as Gee, does nothing.   
“Please,” Gee gives in. She needs this. “Treat me like the whore I am, make me scream your name, please, Frankie, I need your mouth,” She thrusts her hips into Frankie, who has already slid down Gee’s body and is waiting in the curve of her thighs.

Gee reaches down to grab Frankie’s hair, smooth and dark, and pulls her down onto her aching pussy. Frankie’s mouth opens over her clit, show, ghosting breaths teasing Gee and making her squirm, groan and twist around on the bed, crying out for more. Frankie obliges, twirling her tongue around Gee’s clit while running her fingers on the underside of Gee’s thighs, just like Frankie knows she likes it.

After several minutes of quiet lapping and sucking, Gee comes with a soft, throaty cry of Frankie’s name, and collapses, limp with post-orgasmic bliss.  
“Y-your turn…” Gee beckons to Frankie. “Come sit on my face.”

Frankie slinks up Gee’s spent body, positioning herself over Gee’s open mouth. Gee closes the gap, reaching up and sticking her tongue into Frankie without fanfare, licking and swirling, making Frankie let out giggles which quickly turn into moans of need, pressing down and grinding on Gee’s face. Gee hums on Frankie’s pussy, moving her face under Frankie so she doesn’t get brained on the wall.

Gee can taste that Frankie’s about to come, and in retaliation she increases the speed and pressure of her tongue, stroking it over Frankie’s soaking pussy at a rhythm so fast it’s hard to keep up. Frankie’s pussy clenches and spasms around Gee’s tongue as she comes, writhing over Gee’s face. Gee lets Frankie ride out her orgasm, finally pulling her back down so that Gee could place a gentle kiss to her lips, curling up in each others’ arms.


End file.
